Miku chan ¿Somos normales?
by ShadesLovesBardo
Summary: Ellas dos podrían haber sido el cliché más usado y gastado del romance, pero solo de vista ¿Qué pasa si conocemos su verdadera personalidad? Ahí te enteras que ellas NO son un cliché y que están lejos de serlo


**Este fic participa en el reto ''Amor Prohibido'' del foro ''Mundo Vocaloid'' y si no te gusta, es problema tuyo, papu...**

 **Discleimah: Vocaloid no me pertenece, y según recuerdo lo creó Apple por el Senior Bill Jobs (?) ahr no, le pertenece a Crypton F.M y Yamaha (el de las motos, ?) Peeero, yo solo uso sus personajes para el TERROR SHOW (?)**

 **PD: Este One shot es un adelanto de un fic que haré en el futuro**

* * *

 **Miku chan ¿Somos normales?**

Si ves a alguien con tatuajes en el cuerpo, piercings y ropa oscura, automáticamente piensas que es una persona peligrosa.

Si ves a alguien con características infantiles, ropa color pasteles y estampados de animales, al instante crees que esa persona es inocente.

Con solo ver la apariencia de uno, puedes ver de dónde viene, cómo es su personalidad y si es de confianza o no.

Seguramente porque todos juzgamos la apariencia, vaya que la sociedad nos hizo hipócritas, pero a veces tenemos razón en juzgar, y otras veces no. Como en el poco común caso de estas chicas…

(…)

Era un sábado común y corriente, se había levantado muy tarde. Y esa tardanza la puso en alerta

— ¡Mierda, no! — se alistó rápidamente. Se colocó unos jeans azules, un suéter holgado color rosa pastel. Se amarró su cabello a dos coletas, domando su larga cabellera verde agua. Si bien le gustaba su cabello, era un completo desastre en las mañanas.

Y salió corriendo de su casa, tenía que hacer unas compras, le debía un favor a una amiga y ahora mismo esa amiga lo estaba cobrando…

(…)

Llegó a una tienda de ropa en particular, según su amiga tenía que comprar un regalo para alguien ''muy especial''.

¿Especial porque esa persona ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón? Según su amiga ese ''muy especial'' se refería a su forma de vestir, un tanto extraña.

Ahora mismo, se hallaba viendo una sección de remeras por colores, se hallaba en las oscuras. Había distintos diseños, estampados, etc. Pero tenía que comprar uno en particular, cuando por fin lo encontró, lo separó del resto de las remeras y se dirigió al mostrador.

Cuando el sujeto fue a cobrarle, al instante soltó una carcajada

— Vaya, vaya ¿Viniste hasta aquí en pantuflas o qué? — La peliacua dirigió su mirada a sus pies, y notó que efectivamente sí estaba vistiendo sus pantuflas de conejo. Internamente pensó que fue un alivio no haber venido en su _kigurumi de Totoro_

— Sí, estoy en pantuflas ¿Y? — respondió molesta, y mucha gente se abstuvo a ver la discusión en lugar de hacer sus correspondientes compras. Todos observaban, en especial una joven de ojos zafiro que desde el primer momento notó que una joven había ingresado malhumorada a la tienda y con pantuflas grises de conejo — No respondas, solo cóbrame esto ¿Quieres? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer a que me digan los calzados que tengo que usar —

Todos en la tienda rieron, menos la misma clienta y la chica de ojos zafiro.

— Está bien, por lo menos luces más femenina con eso — a la peliacua le agarró un tic en el ojo izquierdo

— _Tu pene es el femenino_ — sentenció molesta. Todos los clientes callaron y continuaron con lo suyo, eso incluyó a la joven de ojos zafiro. Y por el rabillo del ojo notó que la peliacua se retiraba con la bolsa del local, y regresó la mirada al tipo del mostrador.

Tenía un ojo morado.

* * *

Ese mismo día, a las seis de la tarde, la peliacua llegó a la casa de su amiga, a quien le debía ese favor.

Tocó la puerta, y le abrió la puerta fue una completa desconocida, una desconocida que a simple vista le produjo una mala espina.

Tatuajes. Unos piercings en ambas orejas, y tres en la ceja izquierda. Ropa oscura y mirada penetrante fueron algunas características que presentaba la chica en frente.

— Disculpe, pero ¿Quién es usted? — la chica al frente, de pelo rosa, entrecerró los ojos, analizando a la peliacua, y soltó una carcajada

— ¡Oh vaya, eres la chica que le dijo a ese tipo que tenía un pene femenino! — Miku enarcó una ceja

— ¿Cómo sabes? —

— ¡SeeU, SeeU, mira, esta chica le dijo a un tipo esta mañana que tenía un pene femenino¡ — gritó a los cuatro vientos, y al lado de la peli rosa apareció la amiga de la peliacua

— Ah Miku, creí que no vendrías. Pasa — la peli rosa y SeeU se hicieron a un lado, permitiéndole a Miku la entrada — No me digas, ¿Armaste otro escándalo con los de la tienda? —

— ¿Otro? — Inquirió la peli rosa anonadada — ¿Entonces no es la primera vez que va en pantuflas a una tienda de ropa? — SeeU se rio con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que la peli rosa la acompañaba de buena gana.

¿Y Miku? Ella solo estaba imaginándose a la peli rosa a tres metros bajo tierra.

— Cállate, y toma tu puto regalo. Y dile a la persona que lo reciba que se joda si no le gusta— la Hatsune prácticamente le tiró el paquete a SeeU, pero por fortuna logró tomarlo.

Y notó que era la peli rosa quien lo recibía ¿Acaso se le estaba declarando o qué?

— Me gusta mi regalo, pero ¿Aún así quieres que me joda? — Miku abrió sus ojos como platos ¿¡ _Para ELLA era esa remera negra con dibujitos de Snoopy y Woodstock_!? — ¡Oh Dios, una remera de Snoopy! ¿Cómo supiste que esta quería? — dijo muy feliz

— Luka, me estuviste jodiendo una semana entera diciendo que esta remera querías para tu cumpleaños— se sinceró la rubia de orejas felinas

— Ah cierto— Luka se rio de manera nerviosa.

Y Miku al instante notó que esa chica no era más que una joven adolescente de apariencia aterradora, pero que por dentro era tan suave y apresable como un malvavisco.

¿Y Luka que descubrió? Que Miku lucía inocente por fuera, pero por dentro era una chica temeraria.

* * *

(...)

Con el paso de las semanas, SeeU iba presentando ''formalmente'' a Miku y Luka. Al principio estas dos no se llevaron bien, principalmente porque Luka irritaba con sus bromas a Miku y Miku se enojaba demasiado.

A veces se comportaban bien las dos, se llevaban de maravillas, es por eso que SeeU las denominó una pareja ''agridulce''. La rubia no podría estar más que acertada…

* * *

(...)

Y un día ''normal'', Luka fue a casa de Miku. Para hacer las paces e iniciar una amistad menos problemática. Curiosamente, Luka estaba vistiendo esa remera negra con el dibujo de _Snoopy y Woodstock_ que Miku ''amablemente'' había comprado para ella.

Y en la estadía de Luka en casa de Miku, se conocieron más. Y Luka conoció los celos de la Hatsune (que por cierto, eran muy tiernos).

Pero, ¿A qué se debían los celos? Simple, el hermano pequeño de Miku le estaba regalando una corona de flores a _Lady Luka Megurine de Reino Unido._

Sí, así es, Miku se puso celosa porque su hermanito pequeño recibía toda la atención de Luka.

— Maldito niño…— murmuró por lo bajo, pero Luka logró escucharlo perfectamente

— ¿Celosa, _Madame Miku Hatsune de Holanda_? — comentó en burla

— Cállate idiota, no hablaba contigo— Luka se cubrió la boca en un acto dramático, Mikuo la imitó

— Miku, las princesas no dicen groserías ¡Sospecho que eres una traidora! — Miku rodó los ojos — ¡Rápido, Mikuo, huye, yo lucharé contra la traidora para que no siga con su reino del terror! —

El pequeño obediente huyó de la habitación gritando _''¡Miku es una traidora!''._

Luka miró a Miku, quien estaba mirando molesta a otro lado, evitando que esos hechizantes ojos zafiro se cruzaran con su verdosa mirada.

Y fue el momento exacto para el siguiente movimiento…

— ¿¡Qué haces, idiota!? — chilló la Hatsune al tener a Luka sobre ella, acorralándola por completo. Luka rio

— Estoy horneando galletas, ¿Quieres una? — Respondió de manera sarcástica — Es broma, ¿Has oído que del odio al amor hay un solo paso? — Miku se sonrojó, y ya no hubo escapatoria, Luka notó la coloración en los pómulos de la Hatsune, tomándolo como una completa ventaja

— Por favor, que tú primer paso sea apartarte de encima— susurró con dificultad, debido al peso de la Megurine sobre ella

— ¿Qué te parece si mi primer paso es este? — y acto seguido, Luka le dio un corto beso en los labios a la Hatsune. Solo duró un segundo, y se separó de ella.

Miku sintió su cuerpo hervir a 100 grados, pero no significó que le disgustó.

— H-hazlo de nuevo…— susurró con vergüenza

— ¿Disculpa, qué? — Inquirió Luka haciéndose la inocente

— ¡Que lo hagas de nuevo, idiota! — y acto seguido, fue Miku quien estampó sus labios contra los de Luka, e iniciaron un prolongado beso, fogoso y apasionado, en la que ambas luchaban por tener el control.

Miku acariciaba el rostro de Luka, mientras que Luka le abrazaba con ternura.

Y por fin se separaron por falta de oxígeno…

Pero luego reiniciaron el beso. Y otro. Y otro. Y otro, hasta perder la noción del tiempo…

* * *

(…)

Luka y Miku se hicieron novias ''oficialmente''.

En realidad, solo SeeU y su pareja Rin lo sabían.

Pero hubo un problema ¿La sociedad las aceptaba? ¡OBVIO NO! Un ejemplo fue en la primera cita doble que tuvieron, estaban en un restaurante.

Entre carcajadas, bromas y anécdotas chistosas y estúpidas, Miku y Luka compartían algo de cariño bajo la mesa, un simple toque de manos, o en los más escasos, en los muslos. En realidad, solo fueron tres para ser exactos, pero sus miradas melosas fueron suficientes para hacer enojar a buena parte de la clientela del lugar.

— Disculpen señoritas— dijo el camarero, un señor mayor de unos 60 años, calvo y bigote, con el típico uniforme de mesero — Están molestando a los clientes con sus muestras de afecto en público, les pido que abandonen el local de la forma más civilizada posible—

Y ese pedido no fue más que una ofensa para Miku.

La Hatsune se levantó de la silla y dijo

— Si tanto les molesta, que vean para otro lado y dejen de jodernos. Además, allí hay una pareja heterosexual que están hace dos horas comiéndose entre ellos y no vi que alguien los echara ''civilizadamente'' — defendió la Hatsune, la parejita de novios dejó de lado sus muestras de afecto puesto al escándalo que había formado la chica de coletas

— Señorita, no quiero problemas, así que…—

— Si no quiere problemas, entonces déjanos en paz— y el hombre perdió la paciencia

— No voy a dejarlas en paz hasta que no estén a diez metros lejos de este restaurante—

Miku formó una línea recta en sus labios mientras asentía repetidas veces

— Ajá, entonces así estamos, de acuerdo. Vámonos chicas, no estemos en un restaurante de pacotilla, donde los empleados les escupen a los alimentos y tratan a sus clientes como mierdas— las chicas recogieron sus cosas — Oh, y puedo jurar que vi a un empleado hurgarse la nariz y limpiarse en la masa de las pastas—

Miku y las demás se fueron retirando, seguidas por unos clientes asqueados y enfurecidos…

(…)

Y ahora mismo, estaban en el parque comiendo _hotdogs callejeros._

— No puedo creer que nos hayan echado de ese restaurante— murmuró Rin

— Sí…— respondió su pareja cansinamente

— ¿Y qué? Ni que hubiese sido tan genial— dijo Miku con enfado

— Aun así hicimos mucho escándalo— Luka rio ante lo recién sucedido

— Ellos empezaron—

— Lo sé Miku, aunque también le sacamos buena parte de su clientela ¿No crees? — su pareja asintió

— En todo caso, me gustaría partirles el hocico—

— Cálmate bebé, tampoco es para tanto— Luka trató de abrazarle, pero Miku se resistió

— ¿¡Qué me calme!? ¡Esos idiotas merecen un juicio! —

— Lo sé, pero aun así fue muy feo de tu parte rebajarte a su nivel—

— ¡Hubiera sido aún más feo que nos hubieran echado sin que hiciéramos justicia¡ —

Y mientras la parejita ''agridulce'' discutía, Rin y SeeU se hallaba retirando, suponían que no era necesario intervenir, conociéndolas sus problemas se resolverán en un santiamén

— Hey Miku chan— comentó Luka en el oído de su chica — ¿Quieres hacer que nos echen de aquí? — su tono sugerente le daba a Miku una idea pervertida, sin embargo decidió fingir confusión

— ¿¡A qué te refieres idiota!? — y sin más preámbulos, Miku fue besada por Luka en los labios. _Así que a esto se refería Luka con ''echarnos de aquí''..._

El beso rápidamente se hizo fogoso, apasionado. Como si las personas hubiesen desaparecido y en el mundo solo estén ellas, y nadie más. Sin importarles que la sociedad no las aceptaban.

Si la gente miraba y les disgustaba, era su problema…

Pero mientras que Miku y Luka ''compartían saliva'', Rin y SeeU observaban la escena divertidas

— Te dije que se arreglarían rápidamente— dijo SeeU — Me debes diez yenes—

* * *

(...)

Meses pasaron, y Miku y Luka seguían recibiendo comentarios de SeeU diciendo que _no eran una pareja normal._

Para empezar, Miku vestía como niña inocente y era el ser más aterrador y malhumorado que existía, hasta los propios monstruos más temibles le tenían pánico.

¿Y Luka? Tenía un aspecto aterrador, su vestimenta oscura, sus tatuajes en ambos brazos, piercings en ambas orejas y en la ceja, sumándole además su temeraria estatura y mirada, la hacían lucir una chica ruda, cuando en realidad ¡Era más indefensa que un cacho de pan!

Sí, así es, ellas dos podrían ser un verdadero cliché si las ves juntas sin antes conocer su historia.

Por eso es divertido ver las expresiones anonadadas de algunos de sus amigos al ver que la tierna e inocente Megurine Luka sale con la aterradora y mandona (aunque adorable) Hatsune Miku.

Y cabía preguntarse ¿Eran una pareja normal?

Supongo que ellas muy bien lo dejaron claro ese día, en el cual Miku y Luka estaba juntas, en la cama de la primera, no hacían nada ''raro'', simplemente estaban viendo una película de Disney _''The Beauty and the Beast''._

— Mira Miku chan, ahí apareces tú— dijo Luka señalando a Bestia, haciendo que Miku sacara un gruñido de fingido enfado

— ¿Ah sí? Pues tú serás Gastón— Miku se rio del personaje de Luka

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué a mí me toca el malo? — se quejó

— Porque tú das miedo—

Se rieron de los personajes que les tocaron representar.

Sin duda era extraño, todo en ellas era extraño y nada normal.

Sobre todo porque en el primer lugar donde se vieron fue en una tienda de ropa, en la cual Miku por error olvidó ponerse calzados normales y se peleó con el tipo del mostrador, gritándole que su pene era femenino, para luego darle un puñetazo en el ojo, todo eso mientras Luka observaba la escena anonadada ¿Eso es normal? Ciertamente no.

Y eso era lo que las hacía mucho más interesantes.

Pero ¿Y los demás? ¿Qué hay de la sociedad? ¿A ellos les importará su historia si son solo ''homosexuales repugnantes''?

Ciertamente, no.

— Miku chan…— dijo la Megurine atrayendo la atención de Miku — ¿Somos normales? — Se aventuró a preguntar.

Miku se lo meditó un poco, en realidad la respuesta era un obvio y rotundo no.

Ellas no eran normales, para la sociedad no lo eran.

Y para el resto de sus amigos tampoco lo eran, debido a que eran verdaderos polos opuestos.

— No, Luka, no lo somos…— respondió de manera negativa.

Sin embargo, Luka le sonrió feliz ¿A los demás qué les importaba saber si ellas eran una pareja normal? Si todos fuesen ''normales'' el mundo sería totalmente aburrido, y aunque así fuese, la sociedad le importaba una mierda.

 _No necesitaba ser normal para ser feliz…_

Luka besó suavemente los labios de Miku y dijo, expandiendo su sonrisa

— Me encanta ser anormal, porque soy anormal contigo—

Y acto seguido, volvieron a besarse, haciendo pasar a tercer plano la película, solo eran ellas dos, y nadie más.

 _Porque no necesitaban ser el típico cliché romántico para ser normales, cada uno tiene su forma de amar._

 _Y si la sociedad no lo acepta pues,…_

 _A LA MIERDA LA SOCIEDAD._


End file.
